


A not-so-platonic Valentine

by karkatter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Red Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentines, dear god i cant write, the title is really dumb i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatter/pseuds/karkatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your burning flush crush on Karkat had been lasting for as long as you can remember, and even though the small troll claims he sees you as his "cuddle buddy", worded by himself in their past movie nights, you enjoy teasing and flustering him, sometimes to Karkat's annoyance. It didn't matter, you know pretty fucking well he actually like it, this is obvious through how he accidentally lets out a little giggle or a chuckle now and then. Those always make you so damn happy because you're the only one who manage to do that. Not that you can do any much more, but it's worth so much to you.<br/>You're getting off the handle. The point is that these movie nights are worth gold. And this time, it's going to be different.<br/>Positively different, you hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not-so-platonic Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah alright, so before I throw this dumb thing at you, I just have to spit out a couple of excuses for the heck of it okay  
> I'm Norwegian and thirteen (soon fourteen though), which means English is my second language and absolutely not my best, so I apologize for eventual typos, wrong use of words, grammar and so on! And I'm not the best writer in general, so you'll have to bear with me.  
> Also, I'll probably get something wrong, troll culture-wise and wrong in story lines and just anything like that cause I'm pretty damn fucked in the head bUT I'm gonna do my best ok  
> I'm still not sure whether I'll make more chapters than this or not, that depends if people even like this (which I doubt)
> 
> alright I'll stop rambling
> 
> Hope you like it!

==> Be Eridan.

Karkat steps inside your hive, closely followed by yourself. You had had to carry Karkat all the way to your hive in order to keep him above water (don't ask me, somehow it had actually worked - more or less), and Karkat seems kind of relieved that awkward scenario was over with. You are too, if you're going to be one hundred percent honest.  
The two of you are going to have your usual movie night. This is a night you both always enjoy. You never get to choose the movie though, but you don't really mind the sappy RomComs as long as you have permission to keep Karkat as close as possible, which you always do when you're alone.  
Your burning flush crush on Karkat had been lasting for as long as you can remember, and even though the small troll claims he sees you as his "cuddle buddy", worded by himself in their past movie nights, you enjoy teasing and flustering him, sometimes to Karkat's annoyance. It didn't matter, you know pretty fucking well he actually like it, this is obvious through how he accidentally lets out a little giggle or a chuckle now and then. Those always make you so damn happy because you're the only one who manage to do that. Not that you can do any much more, but it's worth so much to you.  
You're getting off the handle. The point is that these movie nights are worth gold. And this time, it's going to be different.  
Positively different, you hope.

Karkat slides in the disc of his favorite RomCom, which you are not going to name here 'cause it'll take fucking forever, and you both sit back in your couch. It doesn't take long before the movie starts and Karkat is already huddled up on your side, taking in the start credits of the movie like they were the key to the film itself. As the movie starts, you've already slid a hand around him and you're holding around him tightly. He's on your lap because you brought him there, 'cause there's the only place you'd want him to be at for the time being.  
You don't pay attention to the movie. You're partly paying attention to how your _cuddle buddy_ is staring widely at the screen, mimicking his favorite lines for the his favorite character, observing every little movement that he know oh-so-well by heart, and you're partly thinking about how you're going to put your plan into action. You decide there's probably only one way to do that.

"Hey Kar? Do you know what Valentines day is?" you ask, trying to sound just mildly curious and like you haven't thought too much about it. Karkat turns a little to look at you suspiciously, and you make sure you look like you're paying attention to the movie.  
"Well, I guess so. Isn't that some stupid shit the humans celebrate? Like some kind of a matesprit's day or something?" he replies, shrugging. You nod.  
To this, he continues, "That's just kind of ridiculous though. Why celebrate a fact you're stuck with for the rest of your damn life on one certain day? Those moronic douchebags we call humans seems to have to celebrate something all the time."  
This wasn't what you had planned. You'd think Karkat of all trolls would appreciate a celebration for red romance.  
"But for those who actually have matesprits, it might be a nice day to celebrate each other," you try awkwardly, "you know, just to show each other how much you care or some shit."  
He opens his mouth to protest, but closes it again as he thinks over what you just said. You went on, "And I heard you don't even have to fill your red quadrant for it. A friend of yours could be a platonic... valentine like for a day." Are you playing your cards right? It's impossible to read anything but thoughtfulness in your friend's face at the moment and it makes you slightly nervous, you'll admit that.  
"...What does platonic valentines do then?" he asks, and this makes _you_ think. You didn't know. You didn't even know if the platonic thing was true, this was just a little part in your plan. Better come up with something, and quick because the small bastard is staring at you, clearly waiting for an answer.  
"They... they act like they're matesprits when they're actually not because... because they practice for the time when they get real matesprits, so that they'll be prepared and know what to do and how to act." You're satisfied with your answer. It was pretty clever, if you do say so yourself. Karkat nods slowly, you think he's actually believing it.  
"Hm... I guess that makes sense. Sense as in enough for me to believe it, 'cause holy shit humans are stupid, and I suppose they could be stupid enough for a celebration like that. Still dumb though." He seems kind of unsure whether to believe it or not, but he shrugs his shoulders. You think it's time to act.  
"Would you like to be my valentine, Kar?"  
"Whoa, wait wait?" He looks at you, surprised. It was clear he had not been expecting this at all.  
"You know... platonic valentine?" You look at him where he sits on your lap, staring back at you. You may have been imagining it, but you're pretty sure you just saw the corners of his lips twitch just slightly, threatening to form a smile. You resist the urge to grin like a maniac, and bite your lower lip instead. He was quiet for a while. You watched him sigh and look a little away from you.  
"Know what? Fine. I'll be your valentine or whatever." Your heart; or blood pusher if you'd use a lowblood term, skips a beat and you widen your eyes. "BUT," he adds, "-only platonic. And _only_ for testing purposes. I'm just... curious of how this thing works, that's all."  
"Sure you are," you chuckle, not believing a word of what he was saying. You could barely believe he said yes, too. You can't help grinning now, hugging Karkat tightly and without thinking, you go as far as to kiss his cheek.  
And Karkat?  
He smiled. That little fucker smiled, and you could see that just a slight blush had spread over his face.  
You smirk and tilt his chin slightly upwards with your hand and lean in, slowly bringing your lips together.


End file.
